<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>弥赛亚同人－凉星：Light，虚，Dark-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724650">弥赛亚同人－凉星：Light，虚，Dark-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Messiah Project - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>弥赛亚同人－凉星：Light，虚，Dark-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  弥赛亚同人－凉星：Light，虚，Dark-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_caa2d27"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_caa2d27"> 40</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_caa2d27">弥赛亚同人－凉星：Light，虚，Dark</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>点梗人：要人命9000</p> 
<p>要求：欺负有贺....</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>沉重的大脑在压迫神经同时撕扯着有贺的细胞，把他仅有的体力一并吸走。胸口的闷压并不是来自身上盖的被子，透支的肉体毫无支撑的陷入床垫中。</p> 
<p>有贺很少生病，不论是过去还是现在，他都有足够的身体素质。可受伤是时常有的，趁着抵抗力下降的趁虚而入的病菌也是在所难免。</p> 
<p>有贺还能感到肋骨和手臂上缝合线的疼痛，麻醉药效过去以后那份慢慢行缝隙钻出来的火辣，他早就习惯。不需要止疼片，单纯让他有机会好好休息便已经比以前奢侈太多。</p> 
<p>这次任务已经结束，有贺暂时不会需要担心太多。</p> 
<p>他大脑久违的有些停止运转，毕竟先前因为逞强而发高烧，就那样晕了过去。</p> 
<p>他甚至不记得自己如何移动到床上的，也许是其他人把他抬回来的也不一定。晕倒前他似乎听到说话声，却记不得内容。同时他也不清楚晕倒后有没有被医疗室拉去做什么治疗和与防御，不过他此刻也不会有心情起来问。</p> 
<p>这份病后的感觉相当久违，久到他都感到新颖。和手上疼痛的虚弱不一样，好似蒸发般飘忽不定。迷迷糊糊大脑，和头一样沉重的眼皮，不会多想也不希望多想，他不曾如此多的有这种经历。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>他们的房间密闭且安全，没有多余的窗户，也没有多余的出口。灯被关闭，黑暗边毫无征兆的降临，吞没每个角落。</p> 
<p>本应该适应黑暗，可此时有贺奋力睁开的眼睛却相当模糊。别头寻找到左侧的那张床，隐约感觉那里没有人。</p> 
<p>现在几点？几日？</p> 
<p>他不清楚。脑中只飘过一个想法，不管如何，那张床的人会回来，无需操心。</p> 
<p>就在此时，他突然注意到让自己醒来的原因。于初醒征兆下的他，实则听到了门口的响动。他移动僵硬的脖子，最终眼球捕捉到了一条光缝。</p> 
<p>门被打开，那门边的轮廓恍惚不定。双影让有贺开始怀疑自己是不是看错了，看来自己病的太重。他没有产生任何心情浮动，平静的宛如那门缝先前就在那里，因为他知道回来的肯定只有自己的弥赛亚。</p> 
<p>大概有贺的呼吸和抬头时床铺的摩擦给了征兆，门后的人把门推开，黑色的影子被楼道的灯烘托出。</p> 
<p>能够如此清晰识别声音的，除了间宫没有别人。有贺放松下来，头顿时掉回枕头上。</p> 
<p>接着是关门后的黑暗，对方脚步声摸到床头，随后台灯最弱档的光幽幽流入空气。</p> 
<p>“有贺？”间宫小心的开口。</p> 
<p>有贺视线有些模糊，灯光还是晃了他，令他有些分不清间宫的表情。不过按照了解，间宫应该在担心的看着他，确认他是不是彻底有所好转。</p> 
<p>“我在，”有贺简短的开口，说话竟然可以让他感到如此累。</p> 
<p>“我帮你拿了药，”间宫不知道何时掏出了药和盛好水的水杯放在床头。最后他慢慢坐在了有贺床边，随着重量，有贺向着间宫那边侧过些身。“起来把药喝了，你再睡。”</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>不需要抵抗，有贺清楚快速静养对以后的任务有好处。他绝不会表现出难受的样子，因此单臂侧起上半身，撑在间宫旁边。</p> 
<p>间宫没有穿制服，而是深色的衬衫。暗色的光线下看不出是否为何色，那光滑的布料融入了黑蓝或者黑紫。有贺没有询问对方是不是刚训练回来，他更担心自己错过了多少。</p> 
<p>“我睡了多久？”</p> 
<p>“才一会。”看来有贺还没大碍，间宫下意识侧身扶住有贺的手松下很多，他苦笑着输了口气。“你晕倒后因为病情睡的并不安稳。现在才刚晚上，你还能睡很久。”</p> 
<p>有贺用有些嘎吱发响的脖子微弱的点了下头，随后他取过对方递过来的药片送入口中。间宫拿了两种药，有贺没有多问分别是治疗什么的，便用水顺下喉咙。</p> 
<p>他重重的喘口气，水润湿那睡觉而干涩的喉咙，让他顿感舒适。</p> 
<p>间宫笑了起来，隐约感到间宫未舒展的眉头也比刚才松下许多。有贺顿时感到新的感觉塞入胸膛，比先前还让他喘不过气。</p> 
<p>他并未希望让间宫担心，也从来都不愿意把自己虚弱的一面展现给对方。</p> 
<p>可是他清楚，或许这想法是错误的。所谓的弥赛亚，就是唯一救赎自己的半身，彼此熟知得宛如一人。不管是自己脆弱的一面，还是自己糟糕的一面，都应该坦然。</p> 
<p>有贺本想要躺下的心情被这份升起的思想拉扯，他竟然有些摇晃的坐直了身子。</p> 
<p>“你最好不要起来，躺下。”因为担心受惊的间宫，口吻里夹杂上几分严厉的劝阻。他快速双手抓住有贺的肩头阻止，并且谨慎的施加压力示意有贺躺下去。</p> 
<p>有贺没有听从，但多少让步。他没有逞强坐起身，而是依旧用双手的手肘向后撑住上半身不倒下，用无法准确聚焦的双瞳凝视间宫。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>间宫的手跟着他肩头的黑色紧身T恤，温度显得不温不热。和他提问贴近，可却让有贺从内心里感到温暖。看到他不再坚持坐起来，间宫也不再往他肩上施压，手却没离开，原本落在上面的力度此时化作空气似的感觉不到。</p> 
<p>“我想听听你的故事，间宫。”有贺自己都因为自己说出来的问题吃惊。借着病的影响，他说出来自己不曾说过的话。口吻平静得令人吃惊。</p> 
<p>他主动想要了解对方，想要亲自听间宫自己讲。可能是大脑里哪根神经因为高烧化掉了，有贺竟觉得急躁起来。他平日应该不会这样做，可此时却顺理成章的问出口，看来他的确想要重新面对与间宫的关系。</p> 
<p>混沌的大脑有点计算不出来沉默降临了几秒，但他似乎看到了间宫露出了打从心底的微笑。</p> 
<p>“现在不行。等你好了，我就讲给你听。”</p> 
<p>有贺发自内心的感到一阵轻松。其实要让间宫讲出来那些事，或许会让间宫痛苦，或许看着那样的间宫自己也痛苦。所以自己以前才封闭起来，可他隐约摸索里却觉得自己错了，后悔了。</p> 
<p>如果间宫掉入痛苦的话，那么把间宫拉出来的任务，不就正是身为弥赛亚的有贺的存在意义吗？</p> 
<p>“还有…”有贺觉得自己此时话很多。</p> 
<p>可能他不希望间宫现在离开，把他独自留在这里静养。也或许因为以前开口不多，现在悟出这些道理后，他希望多听间宫开口和自己说话。</p> 
<p>“你愿意拉小提琴给我听吗？”这是很久很久以前就有的愿望，有贺从来不说。</p> 
<p>“有贺好少见的提出来这些要求。”间宫有些困惑，有些吃惊，也有些兴奋。有贺不知道如何回应，瞬间陷入沉默，但间宫却笑了。“那我明天拉给你听我最喜欢的一首曲子。”</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>有贺好开心。以前埋入心底到自己都差点要遗忘的心愿马上要被实现，此时他感到碰触到曾经以为遥远的存在，同时为自己的弥赛亚引出另一条路。</p> 
<p>“相对的，到时候有贺也和我聊聊你的故事吧。”间宫提出了条件，“不管是你在第三黑暗的时候，还是你离开那里以后。我想知道小时候的有贺是怎么样的一个孩子，遇到我之前又是如何。不管是怎么样的记忆…我都在这里听你说完。”</p> 
<p>这话让有贺突然犹豫，他不擅长讲故事，也不知道自己说的那些会不会更加影响间宫的心情。然而这就是彼此身为对方弥赛亚存在的含义，若他愿意留在这里听间宫讲完，那么他也应该托付给间宫。</p> 
<p>有贺为自己的坚持做出来让步，他实则是希望自己改变的。因此他下定决心，明日告诉间宫那次得故事，他第一次被间宫救赎的事情。</p> 
<p>“我懂了，”有贺谨慎的开口，“明天讲给你听。”</p> 
<p>间宫点点头，这次重新用手心轻按下有贺的肩头。有贺感到话说完了，对方也都答应了，便难掩安心的顺着引导躺回床上。</p> 
<p>“睡吧。”</p> 
<p>有贺目光离不开间宫，模糊的视线一角隐约感到对方为自己拉上被子，他不禁舒了口气。</p> 
<p>间宫突然拉下灯，视线被黑暗遮挡，空气里留下了声音，“有什么要说的，明天告诉我吧。”</p> 
<p>或许是药的作用，嗜睡的感觉席卷而来。有贺在黑暗里试图睁大眼睛，侧听寻找间宫脚步离开的方位。却在看到一个模糊的影子落入门外昏黄的灯光里后，便眼皮支撑不住。间宫关上了门，完全陷入黑暗的有贺，在分不清自己何时睁眼或者闭眼的情况下沉沉睡去。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>有贺很难睡得这样深和这样久，从前就是。毕竟在这种身份和环境下，他总是习惯性保持警戒的浅睡。即使变成“樱”，他也从未过多放松，这便是他的生活习惯。</p> 
<p>不光是病情与身上的伤口，痛苦令他睡的难受，时间长了反而不适应。头依旧宛如灌了铅，似乎自己的反应神经都慢了好几拍。</p> 
<p>他深吸一口气，分不出是早上还是晚上。屋里灯依旧关着，房间里弥漫着二氧化碳未被净化的味道。</p> 
<p>只是他觉得头除了沉，并不那么疼。呼吸通顺很多，吸入比体温低的空气，凉爽刺激到了他。身子也不再如同烂泥，让他更加方便活动胳膊和脖子。眼睛可以隐约清晰得分辨出床头桌和台灯的轮廓，右侧的床没人。</p> 
<p>既然感觉好多了，有贺也不想多躺。有时候睡的越多，头越难受。他需要走一走，离开房间呼吸空气。</p> 
<p>自己应该找间宫去，不知道自己睡着时错过了多少内容。想到约定，有贺有些期待，今日会和以往不同的充实。</p> 
<p>他真心期待见到自己的弥赛亚，他有很多话要说，以前那些没说出来的话，他都想试着讲出来。他也希望间宫能讲出来全部，多听听间宫的声音。</p> 
<p>这些感觉夺走了有贺的思绪，大脑逐步苏醒。他坐在床边直到自己从先前与间宫的对话里回过神，灯都没想着开，才开始在黑暗里摸索鞋子。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>脚步声从依旧残留些耳鸣后的耳朵里传入，显得遥远不真实。不过有贺分辨出门扭动的声音，他瞬间清醒很多，看向来的人。</p> 
<p>“哟，你感觉怎么样了？”加加美出现在了门口。接着房间大灯被打开，晃得有贺眯起眼。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>有贺感觉时间在停止，然后倒流。</p> 
<p>接着被暂停，调整，修复…和大脑一起再次运转起来。</p> 
<p>这次是正确的方向，只能随着时间向前方继续滚动。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“你怎么了？”</p> 
<p>加加美声音突然近距离响起，少有的把有贺弄的内心一惊。</p> 
<p>因为咬紧后牙而僵硬的脸颊，这才是的有贺没有泄露任何心情起伏。但他可能眼底包含着一种茫然若失的样子，这引来加加美得不安。</p> 
<p>有贺眨了眨眼睛让自己目光聚焦，他原本就不善表情面容天衣无缝得变回以前的样子。</p> 
<p>他摇摇头，“没事。”</p> 
<p>加加美因为他的行为感到好笑，哼了一下后开始脱掉制服。有贺默不作声的站起身，告诉对方自己要去洗手间洗把脸，便离去。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>失去的早就失去。一去不复返。</p> 
<p>间宫早就不在了。 </p> 
<p>不会有约定，也不会有谈话，也不会有小提琴曲。</p> 
<p>梦是心底的镜子。</p> 
<p>有贺发觉，自己内心依旧有着不想被填补的洞。这是惩。</p> 
<p>同时也证明，这是他最深的懊悔，与最竭力的渴求。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>［注：大家肯定都知道了，其实这是有贺的梦。在开始梦里描述的时候，我提到空床是在有贺的“左侧”，也就是当时有贺和间宫一起时，间宫床的位置。而最后真正醒来以后，空床在有贺的右侧，也就是加加美和他现在床铺的位置。这点提示，不知道有没有人发现。］</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>后记：</p> 
<p>其实这篇部分灵感来自我的真实经历。</p> 
<p>一个人出国留学时，住在寄宿家庭。我容易犯偏头疼，就会疼得睁不开眼，不能吃饭，吃了会吐。然后无法学习，也无法轻易睡着。可是只要努力类的睡过去，第二天就会好。</p> 
<p>所以难受的话也不会和家里人说，当然说了也没用。也不想麻烦寄宿家庭阿姨，怕吓到她。和她说这是老毛病，睡一觉就好了，我就回房间。</p> 
<p>然后疼得不能睡，熬着等着累了自己睡着。后来真的睡着了，却做了很写实的梦。</p> 
<p>梦里，我在天黑后黑掉的房间里睁开眼。适应黑暗的我分辨的出来我的房间，和现实一模一样。阿姨进来了，楼道的灯光只能让我看到她的影子。</p> 
<p>她摸摸我的头问我怎么样，还说给我那了治疗头疼的药，让我吃了再睡。我就视线模模糊糊的起来吃了药，然后不知道怎么的，她抱了抱我。</p> 
<p>当时蛮奇怪的，竟然觉得突然好温暖，鼻子有点酸。但是好难受啊，我就躺下，也不知道怎么睡着了。</p> 
<p>黑暗后再起来，第二天了。我问她来没来过我房间，她说没有。我也没失望，其实多少吃惊。</p> 
<p>就是无奈于自己，果然内心有点渴望，期待同以前在家里似的得到关心。脆弱的一面。明明是自己可以熬过来习惯的事情，但其实内心所期望的往往也会习惯性的想起。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2">メサイア</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A">弥赛亚</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB%E6%98%9F%E5%BB%89">间宫星廉</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89">有贺凉</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F">凉星</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project">Messiah Project</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(12)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(40)</div>
					
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/">Midnight Sun</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://syqiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://syqiu.lofter.com/">sy球</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mie25941.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mie25941.lofter.com/">mie</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://rossoarashi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://rossoarashi.lofter.com/">Rosso</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://moruyin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://moruyin.lofter.com/">墨汝樱</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://moruyin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://moruyin.lofter.com/">墨汝樱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fang3355.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fang3355.lofter.com/">方</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://silu0176.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://silu0176.lofter.com/">思缕</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://liuliyuwei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liuliyuwei.lofter.com/">琉璃鱼尾</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://muzhihuajiandelijingluowanwanzhao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://muzhihuajiandelijingluowanwanzhao.lofter.com/">伊露维塔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhenmaokong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhenmaokong.lofter.com/">睡前读物</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lingzeo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lingzeo.lofter.com/">今天的草咕咕咕了吗？</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://pingshuixiangfengdegwuyanshouhou802.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://pingshuixiangfengdegwuyanshouhou802.lofter.com/">瓶水相逢°无言守候</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://poleft.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://poleft.lofter.com/">PoleLeft</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://withyou681.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://withyou681.lofter.com/">With YOU</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://gin1208.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gin1208.lofter.com/">火在燃烧吗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gin1208.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gin1208.lofter.com/">火在燃烧吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://prototypedejing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://prototypedejing.lofter.com/">Jing</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aeilta.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aeilta.lofter.com/">辅贤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aeilta.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aeilta.lofter.com/">辅贤</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/">kathie_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/">白衣倾城￡一世繁华一世殇</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/">酱酱妈_MessiahForever</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/">西西里西奈</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/">西西里西奈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/">好咸一鲲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mugetsu1028.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mugetsu1028.lofter.com/">無月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://paulinesibyl.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://paulinesibyl.lofter.com/">无限空间之王</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kirioukururu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kirioukururu.lofter.com/">Kiriou_kururu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/">火炼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://199605520.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://199605520.lofter.com/">年小更</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://beggy0619.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://beggy0619.lofter.com/">夏澄</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://unique295.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://unique295.lofter.com/">口口</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://donghui19920602.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://donghui19920602.lofter.com/">佐藤ぷにお</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://makino-himi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://makino-himi.lofter.com/">Quiny</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ssayonaraa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ssayonaraa.lofter.com/">你药</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://ssayonaraa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ssayonaraa.lofter.com/">你药</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note reblog">
			<a href="http://ireika.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ireika.lofter.com/">炎熱輪廻_R</a>
					从
					<a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
					转载了此文字
					
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://ireika.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ireika.lofter.com/">炎熱輪廻_R</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ireika.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ireika.lofter.com/">炎熱輪廻_R</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ca72a8b">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cb56353">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>